


the very scary adventure of tylenol jumprope

by HowDoYouWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, M/M, a joke, humor I guess, i dont know why i am made this, not really humor honestly its not that funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoYouWrite/pseuds/HowDoYouWrite
Summary: tricycle was a normal man but then woah jank dune





	

**Author's Note:**

> because im procrastinating on finishing chapters for my two other unfinished works + a one shot i started on

"henlo i am taxes jacuzzi" toolbox jawline says. "i am not a Homosexual."

Job detox enters the room. "hi"

"i am a Very Homosexual." thumb jungle announces

"what"

"whst"

"fuck me"

"okay Pal."

 

the end

just kidding haha love me please i crave attention

 

Throat Jukebox sudedenendenednely stop the fuck. 

"what" jolt day ask. he is in confusion

"oh no we have awoken my wife"

"shit u straight?"

"Oh no." Temper Jowl whispers as he stares off into the distance, gazing off into the starless sky through a foggy window.

"what is she here?"

"no u just awoke my Sexuality Crisis™."

"oh yea oops sorry bro"

"nah u k bro"

"bro'

"bro."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

then jenna JUMP through the window and does a karate kick in the air. "Hello it is me i am here to fight the guy who looks vaguely like big bird."

"oshit that me" Jiffy Dick says

"yo no this shit aint scott pilgrim vs the world fuck outta here" twink joyous yell.

"oshit my badf" then she left in a blur.

"Oh no" Typing jewel say for like the third time maybe is this the third maybe fourth i dont know im not counting.

"whta"

"the author said b l ur"

"ohmygod i love that band" jeep Dazed exclaims.

"oh me too stereotypes is such a bop and damon albatn could suck me off anyday"

"yea"

"yea"

 

 

 

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo as you were Saying" jiggle double say

"o yea the author said blur''

"huh"

then a shadow come from the wall and suddenly there is a second Tickle Junk! But not!!

"bluryface fuck the fuck off" Tree-trunk Jewish screm.

"no" Bagfucc say in s t e r n voice.

"hey bathmatfile" juvenile duck speaks up.

"what"

"what"

"you were gonna say something to me"

"oh yea"

"yea"

"what"

"wait the author lost track of who is talking"

"ok wait they got it now this is jacket"

"nice ok you were saying" bbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffff says.

"go away loser"

bizzlefizzle sniffles. "that wasnt nice"

"oshit dude im s-"

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT, JENNIFER. THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER. O V E R. I EXPECT YOUR SHIT GONE BY TOMORROW AFTERNOON, THOMAS!" then he disappears into the void.

"whos thomas" typewriter Joke asks

"idk"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am the modern day shakespeare


End file.
